Heat Of Jealousy
by Brandon-Deh-Anime- Gawd
Summary: Lisanna has come back from a job, but when she sees the new couple, she is steamed and went off to blame Lucy about it. HAPPY READING GUYS! :D please follow or fave :D THIS IS FOR LISANNA HATERS! :O I'm gonna make another story about Lucy And Natsu getting married. Make sure you tune in with that. It Will Be called 'Wedding Crashers'


The Heat Of Jealousy

''Hello everyone!'' cried the voice of Lisanna.

''Hey lil' sister!'' Elfman yelled. Lisanna walked to the counter and sighed. Mirajane smiled ''How was the job?''

''Excellent!,It was kinda easy'' Lisanna laughed ''by the way..wheres Natsu?''

Natsu and Lucy burst through the doors, hands clasped together with grins on their faces. Jet, who was sitting next to Lisanna, announced ''Hey look! Its the new couple!''.

''New couple?'' Lisanna thought to herself sadly. She looked at Natsu, as happy as she'd ever seen him... Lisanna really wanted to be engaged with Natsu but it was too late...Lucy had stolen his heart... A mass of jealousy built up inside her. Lisanna always had a feeling that Lucy was no good..and now..she has proven it. Lisanna felt sick of looking at Natsu having a good time around Lucy..she then stormed out of the guild.

''Whats wrong with her?'' Natsu asked Mirajane curiously.

''I have no idea..'' answered Mirajane ''I've have never seen her like this''. Natsu continued chatting normally with Lucy like nothing happened. Lisanna glanced back sadly at the happy couple and stormed away.

At 7PM,Lucy was the last one to leave. She locked the gigantic guild door and started walking home. Lucy glanced at a bush that was peculiarly rustling.

Lisanna jumped out of the bush like a wild, rabid dog trying to assasinate Lucy.

''What're you doing with Natsu!'' screamed Lisanna.

''I love him and he loves me! That's all!'' cried Lucy who as restraining against Lisanna's grip.

''But I was the one who originally loved him!'' shouted Lisanna as tears flowed down her cheek.

''Too bad! He didn't love you back!'' Lucy yelled back as she was freed from Lisanna's wrath ''I don't want to fight you!''.

Natsu dropped down from the sky and landed with a loud ''Thud''. Lisanna stood there in shock and tried to speak ''Wha..what..''

''I heard everything...'' sighed Natsu ''Lisanna..why are you blaming Lucy for this''.

''Because I wanted to be with YOU'' weeped Lisanna '' I loved you Natsu...I truly did''.  


''I'm sorry Lisanna..but I love Lucy more than you'' Natsu mumbled.

''You jerk!'' Lisanna cried as she fled into the dark distance.

''I feel sorry for Lisanna..I think I should step aside for her..'' said depressingly.

''No..I love you and that's that'' grinned Natsu. Lucy smiled back.

''Wait, you dropped from the sky..so who dropped you?'' Lucy asked curiously as she looked up. A blue exceed was happily nibbling on a piece of raw salmon.

''Hello Lucy! This salmon is very tasty!'' Happy exclaimed from the sky. Lucy laughed and Natsu chuckled as Happy went on eating seafood from his backpack.

The couple went to sit down at the majestic cherry blossom. They flopped on the grass and looked at the sky. The stars twinkled and shone in the black and dark night sky. Lucy leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder and a warm, muscular arm wrapped around her waist. They cuddled together and watched the stars sparkle.

The next morning,the guild was bustling and members were drinking alchohol and were chatting cheerfully. Lisanna stormed into the guild and announced angrily ''I'm leaving magic AND this guild FOREVER!''. Silence broke out in the guild. Everyone shrugged and went on with their normal life. Lisanna stared blankly at the members and started to cry. She sprinted away away from the guild in depression. Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled as if he didn't care about Lisanna. All he cared for was Lucy.

''WHAT?!''yelled a deep, dark voice. A gigantic dark figure loomed over Lisanna.

''M..Master Marakov..'' Lisanna spluttered.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Marakov demanded.

''It's that wretched Lucy!''

''She's fine, what deed has she commited for you to leave?''

''She's with that dragon slayer...I..I..loved him.. and she stole him from me''

''Love is a powerful thing Lisanna, no one can control it'' Marakov stated ''If so, you may leave or you may stay with the guild''.

Lisanna rushed off down the path and weeped. Drops of Tears pattered on the ground. Marakov waved goodbye like he didn't really care.

Back At The Guild.

Natsu and Lucy sat their own isolated table enjoying their drinks and each others warmth.

''Lucy I've been thinking...'' Natsu said.

'' Yes?'' Lucy asked curiously ''What is it Natsu?''

Natsu Kneeled down and opened a leather box. A ruby ring glittered inside the box like a star in the night sky.

''Will you marry me?'' Natsu said out loud. All the Fairy Tail members turned around, even Marakov did too. Natsu had that grin of excitement whenever he got into a fight.

Lucy looked flushed and started fanning her face. She smiled at Natsu and said ''Yes.''

There was a moment of shock, then there was an uproar of cheering and clapping.

Natsu slipped the ring into Lucy's finger. He stood up and Lucy grabbed his face. She fulled him into a full-contact kiss.

''I love you'' she whispered as she pulled away gently.

''I do too'' Natsu smiled.


End file.
